Un voyage dangereux
by Manoune
Summary: Antoine, le sociable aux centaines d'amis invite Mathieu, l'introverti et solitaire à partir à la découverte d'une ile déserte. Ceux que les deux youtubers ne savent pas, c'est que tout ceux qui ont visité l'ile, n'en sont jamais revenus. (Matoine!)
1. Un voyage

Coucou les gens!Voici mon tout premier Matoine !

Je lis des fanfictions depuis très longtemps et j'ai maintenant décider de m'y mettre !Je précise que certain chapitre seront assez gore (Âme sensible s'abstenir!)

Les pensées des personnages seront retranscrit en italique.

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les autres personnages ne sont que pures inventions !

Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Un voyage

Mathieu venait de finir le montage de son prochain épisode de Salut les Geek et regarda sa vidéo une dernière fois avant de la poster.

 _C'est dingue ce que je peux paraître sympa et de bonne humeur devant la caméra_ pensa Mathieu.

Car en vrai,il n'était pas comme ça.C'était plutôt le genre de personne tout le temps blasé et fatiguer,un ermite fuyant le contact des autres.

Il avait beau boire beaucoup de café,il n'arriverai jamais à enlever ses cernes qui prouvait son épuisement.

Mais justement,son émission lui donner l'occasion d'être quelqu'un d'autre, lui donner une motivation et une raison de se lever le matin. Oui,il aimait son travail,le seul point négatif selon lui était les conventions.

Il adorait rencontrer ses fans, là n'était pas le problème.C'était plutôt le fait de se retrouver dans une salle avec des milliers de personne inconnus qui l'effrayait.D'ailleurs à sa dernière convention,il avait fait la connaissance d'Antoine Daniel.

Antoine était le genre de personne toujours de bonne humeur,avec plein d'amis ,en gros,le genre de personne que Mathieu détestait.

Le brun s'était attaché à Mathieu et ne faisait que lui envoyer des messages depuis la convention.

 _Bordel de merde,pourquoi ce yéti ne peut pas me laisser tranquille._

Son téléphone sonna,c'était Antoine,encore.

Mathieu décida de l'ignorer,mais quelque minute plus tard son téléphone ressona. Mathieu, agacer,décrocha.

 _Eh merde_

-Hey !Salut le nain ! Dit une voix pleine de bonne humeur

-Tu veux quoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-La réponse est non,au revoir.

Antoine n'écouta pas sa réponse et posa quand même sa question

-Je pars en vacance sur une île déserte avec des potes,et il nous reste une place,tu veux venir ?

-Évidemment que non.

-Steuplé Mathieu!J'ai trop envie que tu viennes ! J'vais m'ennuyer sans toi !

Mathieu ne comprenait pas,pourquoi lui parlait-il comme à un ami ? Il se connaissait à peine et il n'avait pas besoin de lui,il devait être en train de se foutre de lui.

-Non Antoine,je ne viendrai pas,cesse de m'importuner.

-T'es vraiment un coincé du cul toi.

-Quoi?Dit Mathieu l'air surpris

-Cesse de m'importuner dit Antoine en imitant Mathieu.

Mathieu entendit Antoine rire à l'autre bout du fil

 _Ce mec est vraiment con_

 _-_ Aller,si tu viens tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux en échange.

Mathieu réfléchit.

-D'accord,je viens mais à une condition

-Quoi ?

-Après ce voyage,tu jures que tu ne m'appelles plus jamais et que tu oublis toute trace de mon existence

Antoine ne savait pas si Mathieu était sérieux ou pas. Détestait-il vraiment Antoine au point de ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir, le brun voulait vraiment qu'il vienne avec lui,il refusait de le laisser seul pendant ses vacances et en plus il devait lui dire quelque chose alors il accepta sa proposition.

-D'accord,après je te laisse tranquille.

-Parfait.

-Donc je passe te prendre demain vers 6 heures du mat,essaye d'être réveillé!

-Attends,ça va durer combien de temps ce voyage ?

-Deux semaines

Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur.

Devoir passer 2 semaines sur une île avec Antoine et ses idiots d'amis. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ?

-Prépare ta valise,ne prends que des choses essentielles et de la nourriture. A demain !

-A demain

Mathieu raccrocha,il le sentait mal ce voyage,très mal.


	2. Rencontre

Coucou les z'amis ! Voici le chapitre 2 !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis désoler d'avoir était aussi vite pour le chapitre 1 XD mais je voulais directement rentrer dans l'histoire !

Les pensées de Mathieu sont retranscrites en italique

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas

Les autres personnages ne sont que pures inventions !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :Rencontre

Le réveil de Mathieu sonna,il était 05h30 du matin.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

 _Pourquoi devrais-je me lever ?_

C'était la question qu'il se posait tout les matins,

il devait à chaque fois réfléchir à une raison de se réveiller,

d'habitude la réponse était simple:

 _Pour mon émission._

mais là c'était différent :

 _Pour Antoine._

Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

15 minutes plus tard, il en sortit et vérifia une dernière fois sa valise.

 _Tout va bien_ ,se répétait il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi,mais il était stressé,son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure.

 _Ce n'est que 2 semaines,calme toi._

Il entendit toquait à sa porte

 _Voilà l'autre con_

-Hey ! Mathieu ! C'est Antoine ! Ouvre moi mon chéri !

 _Mon chéri ?_

 _-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,dit Mathieu exaspéré

-Tu m'ouvres ?

-2 minutes,je termine de m'habiller

-T'es pas obliger de t'habiller,moi je suis venu à poil,on va sur une île déserte après tout !

Attends,quoi ? Antoine était-il vraiment devant sa porte à poil?Mathieu eut une image qui lui vient en tête et était sur que ça allait le traumatiser pour le reste de sa vie.

-T'es sérieux ? Demanda Mathieu

-Tu connais vraiment pas le second degré toi ?Comme je te le disais hier,t'es vraiment un coincé du cul

 _Il m'énerve_

Mathieu termina de s'habiller et alla ouvrir

-Hey ! Bien dormi ? Dit Antoine avec un grand sourire

Comment faisait Antoine pour être d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin.

-Hey. Où sont les autres ?

-On doit tous se rejoindre devant le port, j'ai loué un bateau pour nous conduire sur l'île !

-Je vois.

-Aller,go !

Antoine et Mathieu marchait côte à côte,il y avait un grand silence,que Antoine rompu tout de suite.

-T'as pas rapetissé depuis la dernière fois ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas, à quoi bon, il s'était déjà préparé à ce que Antoine se moque de sa taille pendant toute les vacances.

-Ah au fait,je sais pas si je te l'avais dit mais il fallait que tu ramène une tente

-Une tente ?

-Bha oui,si jamais il pleut

-Non...j'en ai pas ramener. Dit Mathieu l'air désolé

-Hé!C'est pas grave ! T'aura qu'a venir avec moi sous ma tente

 _Plutôt mourir_

-Non merci,je vais faire demi tour pour aller en chercher une...

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,Antoine le coupa

-Non,on a pas le temps.

 _Évidemment qu'on a le temps_

 _-_ T'inquiète,je jure que je ne profiterai pas de toi pendant ton sommeil ! Dit Antoine juste avant de se marrer devant l'air gêné de Mathieu.

Cette phrase effraya Mathieu.

-Dit,je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Antoine en redevenant sérieux

-Non

-T'en a pas marre d'être toujours tout seul ?

 _Ça ne te regarde pas_

-Je suis pas tout seul...

-Arrête Mathieu,je me suis renseigné à propos de toi,

tu ne quittes jamais ton appartement et tu n'invites jamais personne. Pourquoi déteste tu autant les autres ?

 _Arrête_

-Il a du t'arriver quelque chose non ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux...

 _Arrête_

-Tu n'es pas tout seul Mathieu...

-Ferme-la !

Mathieu avait répondu tellement violemment que Antoine se tut. Pourquoi se mêlait il de ça ? Ça ne le regardait pas.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher en direction du port avec à nouveau un silence qui régnait.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question Mathieu

 _Oh non,il allait pas recommencer_

-Si on parlait d'autre chose,dit Mathieu

-Ok,qu'est-ce que t'as pris dans ta valise pour quelle soit aussi lourde ?

Antoine venait de remarquer que Mathieu poussait avec difficulté sa valise

Soit elle pesait 100 kilos,soit Mathieu était vraiment faible.

-J'ai pris que des choses essentielles, dit Mathieu

-Quoi comme chose essentielles ?

\- Mon kigurumi panda,il paraît qu'il fait hyper froid sur les îles, puis beaucoup de livre

-Combien beaucoup ?

-Une centaine

-Une centaine?! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le mot essentielle ?

-C'est important pour moi,et toi t'as ramener quoi ?

-Mon ventilateur, Richard, et des capotes.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que c'est important

Antoine se mit à rire,et Mathieu décrocha un sourire

-On y est !

Antoine et Mathieu se tenait devant le port,ils avancèrent et vit une bande de jeune (qui semblait avoir son âge) qui se tenaient devant un petit bateau à moteur.

-Vous voilà enfin ! Dit l'une des filles qui s'avança vers eux

-Emma ! Dit Antoine, Désoler du retard, Mathieu a mis du temps à se réveiller

 _Génial,maintenant c'est ma faute_

-Viens Mathieu,j'vais te présenter aux autres !

Antoine lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers ses amis

 _Je sais marcher tu sais_

Mathieu se retrouva devant ce groupe de 6 personnes,qui le dévisageaient.

-Alors,Mathieu, je te présente Lucie et Arthur,ils sont en couple depuis 2 ans,

Lucie et Arthur lui adressèrent un sourire que Mathieu leur rendirent

-Ensuite là c'est Clémence,

Clémence tourna la tête,apparemment elle n'appréciait pas Mathieu

-Pourquoi ce nain vient t-il avec nous ? Dit Clémence en pointant Mathieu du doigt

-Clémence,c'est moi qui paye le voyage,donc c'est moi qui décide qui vient,

si t'es pas contente t'a qu'a dégager répondit fermement Antoine.

 _Quel ambiance_

-Là c'est Pierre et Emma

-Tchusss ! répondit Emma

-Et enfin là c'est Lucas,le petit frère de Clémence.

-Salut ! Répondit il

 _Il à l'air plus sympa que sa sœur_

-Bon voilà,maintenant que les présentations sont faites,direction l'île !

Le groupe monta dans le bateau à moteur.

Lucas s'assit à côté de Mathieu mais Antoine le poussa pour piquer sa place

-C'est MA place dit Antoine

 _Quel Gamin_

Le bateau démarra en direction de l'île.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2! L'histoire commencera vraiment à partir du chapitre 3!

A très bientôt!


	3. Arrivée sur l'île

Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les autres personnages ne sont que pures inventions!

Les pensées de Mathieu sont en italique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée sur l'île

Le groupe d'amis arriva sur l'île.

L'île était magnifique, elle était de taille moyenne, il y avait une grande plage et derrière se trouvait une forêt où il semblait facile de s'y perdre.

-Pierre,attache le bateau dit Antoine

-Pas de problème répondit Pierre

-Bon,il faut installer notre campement dit Emma.

-Lucas tu veux bien aller chercher du bois ?

-Yep,j'y vais.

Tout le monde était en train de préparer le campement,sauf Mathieu, qui s'était assis à l'écart.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

-Hé Mathieu ! Tu peux venir m'aider à monter ma tente ? Dit Antoine

Mathieu se leva et alla le rejoindre.

-Alors,il faut planter les quatre piquets aux extrémités dit Antoine en lisant le plan

-Il faut d'abord déplier la tente non ?

-Non,non, c'est écrit : commencer par planter les 4 piquets

-On en a que 3 de piquets

-Bah tu te débrouilles avec les 3

Mathieu lui tendit les piquets

-Débrouille toi tout seul avec ta tente, ça ne me regarde pas dit Mathieu en lui jetant

un regard noir

-Dois je te rappeler que l'on va devoir partager la même tente parce qu'une certaine personne a oublié la sienne.

-Je dormirai dehors.

Le plus petit partit d'un air boudeur.

Antoine arriva tant bien que mal à monter la tente,Lucas revint avec du bois et alluma un feu.

La nuit commença à tomber.

Lucie arriva avec deux gros poissons qu'elle venait de pêcher

-Voilà notre repas ! Dit-elle

Tous se regroupèrent autour du feu.

-Antoine, Où est Mathieu ? Demanda Emma

-J'en sais rien, il a dit qu'il voulait manger seul

-Bon débarra ! dit Clémence

-Qui veut du poisson ?

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il faisait maintenant noir et chacun rejoignit sa tente en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Sauf Antoine, qui reprit une assiette de poisson grillé

-Tu fais quoi Antoine ? Demanda Lucie

-Je vais aller porter une assiette à Mathieu, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore manger.

-Tu le trouve pas un peu bizarre Mathieu ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Antoine

-Bizarre,c'est vrai que ce mot le définit bien

Antoine prit l'assiette et se dirigea hors du campement pour aller trouver Mathieu. Il le trouva,à l'extrémité de la plage,derrière un rochet.

-Hey ! Je t'ai apporter ton assiette ! Tu dois mourir de faim.

-Merci.

Antoine s'assit à côté de Mathieu.

-Mathieu,je...je suis désoler

 _Pourquoi s'excuse t-il ce con ?_

-Désoler de quoi ? Demanda Mathieu l'ai surpris

-De t'avoir demander de venir sur l'île, c'était hyper égoïste de ma part.

Mathieu sentait que les excuses d'Antoine était sincère,c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi sérieux.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Mathieu

-T'as de quoi être désoler, t'as gâché mes vacances

-Tu me déteste tant que ça ?

-Oui, tu m'énerves

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

-J'en sais rien...

 _Parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'invitait_

-Eh bien,dit Antoine,si tu détestes tant cette endroit,tu n'as qu'as partir

-Comment ça partir ?

-T'auras qu'a prendre le bateau à moteur et à nous le ramener dans 2 semaines. Je veux pas te forcer à rester ici.T'es libre Mathieu !

Antoine donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Mathieu.

Mais Mathieu le repoussa de manière violente et recula.

Antoine le regarda,il était étonner de voir que ce geste amical avait effrayé Mathieu.

-Je savais pas que tu détestais le contact à ce point là,dit le plus grand

-Je suis désoler...Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

Tout à coup,il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Antoine se leva pour se précipiter sous sa tente et vit que Mathieu ne bougeait pas

-Dépêche toi,tu vas être trempé.

-J'aime la pluie.

Antoine attrapa le bras de Mathieu

-Arrête tes conneries, et grouille toi avant de tomber malade.

-Je viens de te dire de ne pas me toucher

Antoine lâcha Mathieu, d'un air désolé.

-Antoine,laisse moi s'il te plaît

-Très bien, je vais te laisser, attends au moins qu'il fasse jour pour partir en bateau. Fais attention à toi. Adieu

-Adieu

Antoine partit sans se retourner, Mathieu se retrouvais à nouveau seul

 _C'est mieux comme ça,il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas,pourquoi avais t-il l'air si triste quand je lui ai dit « Adieu »_

Le jour se leva,Mathieu n'avait pas réussi à dormir, trop de chose s'était passé hier.

 _Aujourd'hui, je rentre chez moi_

Il se leva et se dirigea à l'endroit où devait être attaché le bateau.

 _Où est le bateau ?_

Il s'avança et vit que la corde qui devait attacher le bateau avait été coupé

 _Qui a bien pu couper la corde ?_

Mathieu couru et arriva essoufflé devant la tente d'Antoine

-Antoine,réveille toi, c'est urgent ! dit Mathieu paniqué

-Ah Mathieu, t'es venu pour me faire un baiser d'adieu ?

Antoine remarqua l'inquiétude de Mathieu

-Mathieu,qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La corde...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le cri strident de Lucie le coupa

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la tente et découvrirent Lucie,penchait au dessus du corps d' Arthur

-Il a était poignarder,dit Lucie

Arthur était allongé par terre, le regard vide,baignant dans son propre sang. Lucie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ceux qui réveilla tous les autres.

Tout le monde se regardaient,ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir, certains se mirent à crier, d'autre à pleurer,puis Pierre s'exclama :

-Il faut rentrer et prévenir la police.

Mathieu s'avança de sorte à ce que tout le monde l'entende et dit :

-Quelqu'un a coupé la corde qui reliait le bateau,nous sommes bloqués sur l'île.

* * *

Fin! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Soupçon

HEYYY! JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

Alors oui,la suite a mis un petit peu de temps à arriver(juste un an,c'est rien!)

Mais là je suis de retour!Plus motivée que jamais !

Les prochains chapitres arriveront bien plus vite ! (normalement !)

Rappel : Les pensées de Mathieu sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soupçon

Tout le monde dévisagea Mathieu.

-C'est impossible...la corde n'a pas pu se couper...

-On est tout seul sur l'île...le tueur ne peut être que l'un de nous dit Emma

-Arrête, Emma, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu faire ça,on est tous pote...

-Il y a un inconnu parmi nous dit Clémence en dévisageant Mathieu

Tout le monde se retourna sur Mathieu

-Mathieu...ça ne peut être que toi...

-Comment t'as pu faire ça Mathieu...

-Non...je vous assure que...

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe,je n'arrive pas à parler,mon cœur bat à toute vitesse,pitié je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux rentrer chez moi,je veux rentrer chez moi..._

-Arrêter vos conneries,Mathieu n'a rien a voir avec ça, dit Antoine

 _-_ Comment tu pourrais le savoir qu'il n'y est pour rien,c'est le plus suspect d'entre nous, depuis qu'on est arriver il reste complètement à l'écart

et il nous ignore tous dit Clémence

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer au lieu de l'ouvrir pour dire des conneries...

-Oh c'est pas le moment de vous disputer dit Lucas, pour le moment il faut enterrer Arthur

-Non,je vous interdit de me le prendre, pleura Lucie, toujours penché au dessus du corps d'Arthur

Lucas s'agenouilla à coté de Lucie

-Lucie,il faut qu'on l'enterre,on peut pas le laisser comme ça...

-Je te l'interdit

 _Je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer ,je veux rentrer..._

Tout le monde était pétrifié,personne ne savait quoi faire...

-Écouter tous, il faut que l'on reste calme, les secours vont forcément venir nous chercher,dit Antoine tentant de rassurer tout le monde

-On a dit à tout le monde qu'on partait pour deux semaines,ils ne nous chercherons pas avant.

-Je vais aller voir si on a du réseau

 _Pas de réseau_

-Pas de réseau

 _Évidemment_

La nuit tomba,on était tous resté en cercle,autour du feu,personne n'avait oser parler.

-Bon,je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher

-Comme si on pouvait dormir tranquille...

-Je vais monter la garde, vous inquiéter pas dit Antoine

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa tente, Lucie lâcha Arthur,se leva et alla dormir,ce qui surpris tout le monde.

-Mathieu tu peux dormir dans ma tente si tu veux et...

Mathieu rentra dans la tente et ferma la fermeture éclair,il entendit un « bonne nuit » venant d'Antoine.

Il se réveilla et sortit de la tente,il n'y avait plus personne,c'est là qu'il vit Antoine,allongé par terre avec un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

Il se leva d'un coup en sursaut.

 _C'était qu'un cauchemar_

Il sortit de la tente et s'installa à côté d'Antoine

-Tu veux que je te remplace ?

-Non ça va,j'arriverai jamais à dormir de toute façon.

Il y eu un grand silence, qu'Antoine rompu,évidemment.

-Mathieu...je...je sais pas quoi te dire...je suis tellement désolé...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Antoine...

 _En fait si, c'est complètement sa faute si je me retrouve embarquer là dedans._

-En fait,si je t'avais demander de venir sur l'île c'est parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose...

 _A l'entendre,on dirait qu'il va me demander en mariage_

-Est-ce que tu accepterai de...

Tout à coup,on entendit une tente s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se rapprocher

-Lucie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

-Arthur m'a appeler,il m'a demander de venir

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Arthur veut que je sois avec lui

Elle parlait doucement,avec une voix glauque.

 _Elle a complètement perdu la boule_

-Lucie...je suis désolé...Arthur est...

-Je le sais,c'est pour ça que je vais le rejoindre

Elle sortit de sa poche le couteau qui avait servis à tuer Arthur et se le planta dans le cœur.

* * *

Fin ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


End file.
